My Best Friend Tidus
by Zellyboy96
Summary: Squall Leonhart is different from Tidus of Zanarkand. Squall is stoic while Tidus is more... Let's say immature. Though Squall doesn't admit it, he fairly enjoys the company of this Blitzball kid from Zanarkand. Seems like this friendship may blossom into something more.
1. Chapter 1

I feel like I've known this guy forever, actually for as long as I can remember. He's always been around, and since he's not always too busy, I'm not always too lonely. Of course, I'd never openly admit it, I have a feeling he knows I enjoy his company. Tidus has always been the opposite of me; active, excited, and always has that stupid grin plastered on his face. I'm different, unable to pull myself into an activity without having to fight about it first, stoic, and a bit more, let's say "grouchy." He thinks it's funny though, and continues to poke, prod, and pester me. Yeah, he's different alright. He's a famous Blitzball player, and I'm just Squall Leonhart.

"Hey, Squall?" The blonde murmured as he lay on the floor of the living room, staring up at the TV. A commercial for dog food was on, so it was some sappy woman speaking about "the best for her dog." I finally blinked and tuned back in to the blonde, who was staring at me. I let out a slight hum in response.

"Mh?" Tidus rolled on his back and then onto his side and onto his back again. It was obvious that he was full of energy, and now he needed some way to let it out.

"I'm bored, can we do something else?" The question was bound to pop up, since we had been watching TV almost all morning. Actually, I had been watching TV all morning, he had been asleep most of it. I sighed and reached for the remote.

"Alright, then what do you want to do?" The question I both dreaded and adored to ask him. I'd been visiting Besaid for about three days already, and every time Tidus came up with something new to do. It was the same thing when he visited me. I did a lot more when Tidus was around actually, mostly because he'd force me to.

"We should… Go ride chocobos!" His blue eyes gave off this spark of pure excitement as he sat up. I shook my head, sighing. The thought of riding chocobos was new to me.

"I don't know, maybe we should just go to the beach, instead." As soon as the comment was made Tidus stood up, and walking over. I stared at him with a stoic expression as his palm smacked my forehead. I hissed and pulled his hand away.

"Hey! What the hell was that-" he stopped me right there and with that stupid grin plastered on his face, and my hand clamped around his wrist he chuckles and shakes his head.

"See it hurts doesn't it? Stings, right? Is the beach out of the question?" I sighed, remembering a few days ago we went to the beach and I got a nasty sun burn. Now that Tidus had reminded me, it stung and I had a white blotch on my face from where his palm hit me. For a moment there was only silence, then, the blonde started chuckling. I sighed and shoved him aside, standing to use the restroom. He had won, and before shutting the door behind me I turned and called back to him.

"Fine, we'll go chocobo riding!"


	2. Chapter 2

Balancing on the large bird's back; it started to panic, flapping it's large wings wildly. Grunting, holding tightly to the reigns, I was using too much force. It squawked loudly, giving up and trying to find ways to throw me off.

"You have to relax! Quit pulling!" Tidus shouted, riding circles around me as I loosened my grip on the reigns and the large, squawking bird began to calm down. I hadn't ridden a chocobo for so long it seemed as if I was sentencing myself to incredible amount of paranoia just sitting on one.

"Tell me again why I agreed to this?" I asked the blitz-star as he steered the chocobo easily in quick strides. All I could think was he had too much free time on his hands to actually master, riding a chocobo. Tidus chuckled as he pointed back to my abnormally reddened cheeks. The sunburn made it look as if I was blushing, and it didn't help I had a bit of a tan line from wearing sunglasses. Tidus never let me live that down that's for sure, but I always made sure to repay him for that. Normally I'd starve him in his own home; eating whatever I made for the two of us as revenge. He hated it alright, depriving an athlete of food is the best revenge; especially, if that athlete is your best friend.

"Hey! Quit day dreaming, Lionheart!" And with a squawk, his chocobo Tidus rode down the path towards the docks of Besaid. As quickly as I could I cracked the reigns and the chocobo dashed full speed ahead. I wasn't used to this, and the muscles in my legs clenched tightly around the saddle as I tried keeping myself balance. From up ahead, I could hear Tidus teasing me about how slow I was. My fists clenched tightly around the reigns, my heart pounded, and I gulped; I wasn't used to this. Cold sweat beads formed on my brow as I finally took control. Pulling on one side viciously the chocobo turned in circles. Soon after, I pulled on both and the chocobo jumped, flailing its feathered wings. My heart stopped for a second as I winced, desperately holding on. I looked up, taking deep breaths, and Tidus was sitting on his chocobo chuckling.

"Wanted to stay next to me that bad, huh?" Then Tidus's teasing for the day came. He always came up with something new to say. A comment that would make me glare him down, more so than usual.

"No, Tidus. I could care less about you. I'd throw you off that cliff if I really wanted to." Both our heads turned to look at the sea-side cliff along the path. Regaining composure, I sent the chocobo on a cool walk down the path. Tidus followed, snickering.

"Aw, you know you love me!" He extended the word "love" to annoy me. I shook my head.

"Nope, I hope your chocobo goes crazy and you fall off." Giving a smirk of amusement, I tried shifting in the saddle as it bounced, the chocobo trotting down the trail. I had to grunt in slight displeasure, the ride was uncomfortable. The only thing running through my mind was how Tidus could stand this as we both made our way down to the docks of the island.

Since it wasn't blitzball season, the only ships that were there were ferries taking passengers to Kilika. I wondered what Tidus wanted to do here as he dismounted his chocobo and hopped down to the ground. I slid off my chocobo cautiously and followed him curiously. He walked down one of the docks to the very edge, watching one of the ships leave. I walked right up to him, and obviously my expression changed into a slight confused look. He grinned and pointed outward towards the boat, and I watched it. I looked back at him and he kept pointing, as if there was something specific in mind he had me to look out for. I took a step forward to take a closer look, trying not to lose balance from being so close to the edge. I couldn't see much so I squinted to see if it would help. I had my attention only on the boat.

Soon enough I felt myself loose balance, and flipping head-first into the water. In absolute shock, I sank, eyes closed and the pocket of air held in my lungs quickly exiting through my nose and mouth. Finally my arms and legs began to work as water slowly started to get lighter in color. The top of my head broke the water's surface, followed by my eyes, nose, mouth, chin, and then neck. Splashing and shooting my arm upwards, frantically I gripped the edge of the dock. My ears popped and I could hear Tidus's idiotic laugh. My other hand gripped the edge as well as I pulled myself back up, at least resting my upper body while my legs dangled. I gasped for breath before Tidus snorted and looked at me. I didn't have to look at him to know that he had that stupid grin plastered on his face. I only shook my head, dragging myself onto the dock. I stared at him before standing up.

"You know, you're lucky it's too hot to wear my jacket. With that heavy thing on, I probably would've drowned." I took a step closer to him, as he chuckled nervously and took a step back. At this point, I caught myself loosening up; I was going to scare him now.

"Hey! I was just kidding, Lionheart!" His laugh was now clearly nervous as I lunged at him. He tried sprinting away, but before he could get far, I grabbed his hood. I pulled him back, shoved one hand in between his legs and the other gripping on his shoulder. I grunted slightly, pulling him up as he squirmed and I held him up, just over my shoulder. Then as soon as I got close enough, I used my strength to throw him into the water as if he was a javelin. As he was flung forward he flailed wildly; looking like a baby bird trying to fly. I couldn't help but crack a small chuckle as I turned my back on him, walking back towards the chocobos. Faintly I could hear him calling out at me.

"Hey! Where are you going? Squall! Squall!"


	3. Chapter 3

_That day had consisted of the same usual antics, and the chocobo ride lasted for hours, mostly because I ended up spooking the chocobo at times. I fell off maybe twice, and pushed Tidus off of his once. It sounds a little mean, but our sparring is more dangerous than this. Actually, sometimes Tidus and I can't even stand each other for more than a week and it comes to the point where we're wrestling on the floor and strangling each other. Normally, after we've beaten the crap out of each other, we sat on the couch and watch a movie until Tidus falls asleep. Then I have to put him in bed. Because of that, I end up knowing why his father calls him a baby._

"You're still watching TV?" Tidus came out, walking into the hallway, rubbing his hair with a towel. Wearing a baggy T-shirt and his boxer shorts, I caught myself eyeing him a little. I spaced out to the point where Tidus snapped, and I blinked.

"Taken with me?" He grinned, this having given him a secret enjoyment. I rolled my eyes and shook my head, and gave the same response I always gave when he made those comments.

"I'm not gay." I retorted as he strode over and plopped himself down on the couch. His attention turned towards the TV, as I flipped through channels. He stopped me when some cartoon came on. He was still immature, and still acted just like a kid. I left it on for him, my mind wandering as I started to think.

I felt pretty tired, and my legs hurt from balancing myself on the chocobo. I didn't realize how much muscle work went into it. Then I started thinking, "Does Tidus's legs hurt too?" I caught myself right before anything else. My eyes widened in realization, and if I hadn't already had the sunburn, I would be blushing a furious shade of visible red.

"I'm stepping outside..." I said quietly, walking around the couch as to not get in the way of Tidus watching his show. He let me; it was something that happened often. I stood in front of the door of the house for a few moments, leaning against the wall. For now I was watching the sunset. I closed my eyes in thought, something was bothering me.

_Eventually, I came to the realization that maybe, just maybe, that Tidus would be the only guy I would probably consider… "touching."What was I thinking? I think maybe I had interesting intentions? Tidus had always been there, even when I didn't want him to be. So maybe I grew attached to him in… A different way. Maybe I could say, that I'm in love with him? No, maybe it's just a crush? I don't know how to feel about Tidus. Maybe I see him as a brother? No, I'm just confused… I'm not gay. I love him as a best friend, that's all. I'm not gay._

When I walked back inside Tidus fell asleep. Sighing, I rolled my eyes walking back into the living room and picking him up. I muttered a few words under my breath and took him into his room, setting him down on the bed. I walked out closing the door behind me. Making my way to the living room, settling down on the couch and flipping through channels once again until I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I was wearing something casual that whole day, and the whole time I was picking the skin off my face while Tidus was practicing with the Aurochs.

"Gross…" I muttered, peeling off the flaky skin and checking the time. It's was already 3 o'clock and sitting on the couch became boring. I had peeled off all the skin I could while the trash can was next to me. Groaning when I peeled off some of the skin, which wasn't ready to be picked at. Once I was done picking at my face, I tugged off the slim-fitting shirt I was wearing. I rubbed the back of my neck with a sigh and started scratching my shoulders. The flakes fell, but I picked my head up when I heard the door close. There was Tidus staring at me, picking at my peeling skin.

"Do you have to do that here? Couldn't you do that in the bathroom?" He looked annoyed, and obviously something was bothering him. I didn't bother asking him, because eventually he would tell me. I shook my head.

"Didn't cross my mind, sorry." He walked over, pressing his hand right in between my shoulder blades and shoved me off the couch. I stood up straight and watched him as he leaned over to study the couch. Flakes of the skin I had been scratching off lay there.

"You clean it up, go get the vacuum." He shot his finger into a point at the hallway closet. He stormed out of the room, and into his bed room. I stared back at the mess I made, but rolled my eyes. I wasn't about to listen to him on demand, despite staying at his house. It wasn't as bad as him destroying my kitchen when he decided to make cookies. With that thought I left for the kitchen. Eventually I heard grumbling and the vacuum for a short while. Obviously something was bugging him enough to make him pissed off.

In my head, I figured he had already gotten tired of having me around. I would've kept thinking that, if we weren't doing just fine yesterday. It was something else that had him on edge, and when he walked into the kitchen I asked him.

"Alright, what's eating at you?" I asked once he was chugging down a tall glass of cold water. He grumbled a "nothing", but as soon as I crossed my arms and gave him a sharp stare, he caved.

"Besaid is having some festival." He replied, but it didn't answer the question. I already knew that, it was one of the reasons I was here.

"That still doesn't answer my question, Tidus." I replied, he fidgeted a bit, hesitant to tell me what was actually on his mind. Watching him I could tell, it had something to do with his blitzball team.

"You don't think you're going to have any fun, do you?" It was written all over his face. It was now obvious that he was afraid he was going to get swamped by fans. I nodded and with a soft "so I see", and took his cup from him. There was no sign of reassurance on my face, no smile, at least from what I could feel. Somehow though, Tidus stared at me for a good while, and that idiotic grin appeared. The same grin that made me twitch and made me glad. I guess that, in some way, I was there for him.

"Quit looking at me like that." Of course, as I walked past him, I could never let him know that.

_That night, it fairly consisted of the same things; TV, discussions, and sleep. Though, Tidus seemed different, as if he was worried about something. There was still something that he wasn't telling me. I decided to let it go, because these thoughts normally led to discussions about his father. The festival was tomorrow night, and we had made stupid promises to spend the majority of our time together. Still though, I had a feeling that something was going to ruin that._


	5. Chapter 5

Tidus had been mentally preparing himself, pacing back and forth on his phone. He was speaking to someone, I figured it was one of his friends; Wakka, or that Rikku girl that always shows up at awkward times. I was digging through my suitcase at the moment, in search for clothing. I already had my jeans on since it seemed that the night was cool. I pulled out a grey T-shirt, my favorite chain-necklace hung around my neck. I sat there in thought wondering if I should bring a jacket.

"Just in case," I muttered to myself, pulling the darker-grey jacket on. It wasn't too hot, so I didn't zip it up. Soon after, I pulled my socks over my feet, and out of habit I stared at my feet, wiggling my toes for a bit. I had this weird habit since I was little, but it only lasted a few seconds before I returned to what I was really doing. Tidus walked back into the room, and then I realized he had gotten that call right as he stepped out of the shower, because he was still in a towel. After a quick glance, I went back to trying to slide my right foot into my shoe. Soon enough something had hit my head, and when I turned to look, it was Tidus's shoe. I looked up only to see he had another shoe in his hands.

"Get out, so I can change." He said as the other shoe was flung straight at me. I acted quickly, catching it before I suffered another blow to the head. I got angry with the fact that my head was pounding, when he could've just asked nicely. So I slowly stood up and he waited for me to get out. Instead I lunged at him and to dodge he fell against the bed, and I pinned him there. He glared at me for a few seconds, and for some reason he was trying hard not to crack a smile. He was trying to be as serious as I was.

"Next time… Just ask nicely," I kept him there then added, "understood?" With that little episode I hadn't even noticed that Tidus's towel had slipped from around his waist and then onto the floor. I was more focused on if he understood. Once he nodded, and soon enough my eyes wandered down to the floor. I saw the towel and I froze seeing how where I placed my knee, started making this a whole lot more awkward than it should be.

"Am I interrupting something?" Both our attention turned to the man standing there in the door way. I had an embarrassed blush on my face and this perfectly timed moment left me with tense muscles. I froze, hoping that the man would go away, that this whole episode would go away.

We stared at the man with the long hair that resembled the shine of the moon. In an instant Tidus broke his wrists loose, then grabbed the towel covering himself and shoving me off of him. For a second I stumbled. I soon stood up straight, regaining composure as the blonde shoved us out of the room and slammed the door. I stared at the other, he wore a soft blue jacket and a white undershirt, with a soft colored jeans. With the way he presented himself, you would never be able to tell.

"That was… Something," He spoke softly, and his eyes staring me down, they looked as pale as the moon with a hint of blue and lavender. This guy, there was something about him that got to me, but I shrugged it off.

"And you are?" I said, pounding my fist to my chest as a cleared my throat. He smiled, as if an introduction was the thing he loved the most.

"Oh! Pardon me then, I am Cecil Harvey." His lips curled into an amused smile. It was a stupid grin plastered onto his face. Unlike Tidus's smile, I hated his, it gave me chills. I didn't care much for his name, so I looked away from him and at the closed door. He held out his hand, and flexed his fingers as if to say "Give." He wanted my name now, so I stared at his hand for a while and quietly I spoke.

"Squall Leonhart." He smiled and held out his hand for me to shake it. The thought of touching him made me cross my arms and look away, to lock him out. He took the hint and his hand retreated to his side. He cleared his throat now.

"Well… It's a pleasure." He said softly.

"What are you doing here?" With that question, the door behind me opened. Tidus stepped out in black shorts, and a white T-shirt with the Zanarkand Abes symbol on it. Tidus replied to my question.

"Sorry, Squall. Cecil was coming to visit. He wanted to see the festival, and he was already on his way, I couldn't say no." Taking this in, I was hoping he was going to wander off on his own. I nodded.

"Right…" I grumbled as Cecil plastered that grin on his face, it made me sick.

"Oh and… Cecil?" Cecil looked up at the blonde for a moment.

"What you saw, it wasn't anything. Squall got mad that I threw a shoe at his head." With that Cecil chuckled and I threw up a little in my mouth.

"I would get mad too if you threw a shoe at my head." Tidus nodded and chuckled himself, seeing these two talking gave me no reason to scowl, but I did so anyway.

"Come on now, Squall! How about a smile, huh?" The next thing I know, Cecil's index fingers are pulling up the corners of my mouth. My lips curled upward, forcefully. I was about ready to punch him, but instead, I shoved him away.

"Don't touch me." Was all I muttered as I walked past them and towards the front door. I could hear Tidus apologizing for the way I was. Some bullshit about me waking up grumpy, about the sunburn, that maybe I had a headache from the shoe attack. I said nothing, I stepped outside and waited.

_It wasn't even the case. I did have a slight headache, but that wasn't what was eating at me. I was hoping to spend time with Tidus alone. Even though, that was obviously not going to happen. What was even worse was that I hoped he wouldn't pick up on the difference later on. This guy, Cecil, I didn't like him. He bothered me, and I'm sure he was going to bother me even more so than I wanted him to._


	6. Chapter 6

We were strolling around the streets of Besaid. Tidus lived on the farthest side of the small island, so it was a bit of a walk towards the main part of town. Cecil and Tidus were walking up ahead, chatting, talking, idle banter between the two. Me? I was trailing behind grinding my teeth envious of the attention Cecil was getting. I just trailed behind, trailed behind idly, devising ways to lose Cecil in the crowd of the people. None of them involved me getting in trouble with Tidus afterwards. At that point I let it slide, and when I looked up again, Cecil had his arm around Tidus's shoulder; looking as if he was explaining something to the dirty blonde.

I trotted up right next to Tidus, pushing him in the middle, of me and Cecil. We were at least five minutes away from the main part of town, and looking around, the small houses scattered and space out. I always liked it here in Besaid, everything was calm and worry free. These people never had to worry about anything. These were the types of people who knew how to make something bad look incredible. I loved visiting Tidus, and I also loved it when he visited me. He brought that certain spark Spirans had. Spira… It was a weird country, and I never really went anywhere else besides Besaid, though.

"Squall!" Tidus's voice rung in my ears and I turned around. They had stopped and I kept walking for a bit, my eyes on the ground. Cecil was chuckling, seeing how silly I seemed to look. I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest, and looking at them. Behind me, you could tell that the lights were bright, and you could hear the faint music in the background. The faint smell of fire, smoke, and food wafted in the air. Now, my stomach was eager, hoping that I would fill it soon.

"Squall, wait. We have to figure out a meeting point if we ever get separated." Tidus said, grinning and walking up, Cecil striding along beside him. Looking at him, the only words that came to mind were, "go,away." I nodded, and stood silent, looking over the horizon. It wasn't too late, but it was already dark. The sky looked like a painting, perfect blends of navy-blue, baby-blue, grey-blue, and black. The white stars that shown faintly through the clouds created contrast of dark and light colors. The moon also reflected over the darkened sea, it's face staring back at it from the reflection of the water. If the moon had eyes, it would see how bright and beautiful it really was.

"So, we meet at the temple if we get separated." Tidus's voice once more rung in my ears, and I turned to them. Cecil nodding as I kept a comparison in my mind. He shouldn't be here, because he should actually be a star in the sky. His skin was pale, and his hair looked as if it reflected off the moon itself. Then I once again blinked, thinking of the sky. My lips curled into a smirk, but I hardly noticed. The only thing running through my mind was to send Cecil to space so he can be where he belongs, on the moon.

"Squall! Understood?" I blinked, and tuned back in. I continued to get side tracked by my own thoughts, over and over. Cecil was staring me down, looking me up and down. He was studying me, and my muscles tensed. He turned his head and grinning, he bounded towards the sound of the music.

"Cecil! Wait up!" Tidus called after him, running. Then, it was my turn to run. He was trying to get rid of me, knowing that if I didn't keep up, he probably would keep Tidus distracted enough. Then Tidus wouldn't even notice I lagged behind. I got the message, and soon after, I bolted after them. I kept calm, and the cool sea breeze made me shiver slightly. Taking techniques that I had learned, I breathed in through my nose and exhaled from my mouth. It was easier for me that way. I caught up right beside Tidus. We soon, at the same time, sped up to try and catch Cecil. Soon enough, Cecil grew tired and stopped. We slowed down before reaching him, walking up to him. I stood up straight and crossed my arms. Cecil was panting, as me and Tidus were silently catching our breath, with silent, deep breaths.

"Cecil, you really shouldn't run off like that." Tidus placed his palms against his hips, staring at the pale figure. He smiled sheepishly, apologizing.

"Sorry, I was really excited." Cecil soon turned, grinning widely. Tidus looked over, and it caught my attention also. We had already arrived in the main town. I had hardly noticed, having focused myself on just catching up with Tidus and Cecil.

"Looks like we're here," I spoke softly as my eyes traced the area. Booths for food, games, tickets, and entertainment lined up, leading towards the temple. People were all about, children running around, dragging their parents every which way, and soon enough the sound of the band. There were fire pits and the smoke filled the air. Yeah, Spirans knew how to turn things into something amazing.

I caught myself with a sheepish smile, arms still crossed over my chest and small children zipped past me in themed, costumes. I watched them; one of them looked like the GFs: Ifrit and Shiva. I remember Tidus telling me about them, they were called Aeons here. It was interesting the conversation we had about this whole "Sin" stuff. Summoners, Aeons, Sin, and Spira. Everything about it fascinated me, it was so different.

I looked over, Tidus motioning to me and said something about us going to go eat. I followed behind as the two of them got in line for a booth. I looked up as the sign read "tickets." I stared at it for a while, trying to think of why we came to the ticket booth first. Tidus caught me in thought.

"You buy the tickets first then, you go ahead and give the tickets to the people." I looked at him and nodded. Cecil was next, buying about 25 tickets for himself. All I could think was that he was going to eat a lot. Tidus followed up after him, purchasing at least 15. They waited by the line as I made my purchase of 20 tickets at the very least. I figured some of the games cost a few tickets also. I walked up to them, both having grins plastered on their faces. They looked like hungry dogs, looking at me to say "Let's go get food," or something.

We walked down the main pathway, looking around and scouting out for something we could agree on. The smell of meat wafted around, and it seemed like we couldn't figure out which was the best kind. We walked around for about a half an hour before finally stopping at a booth which hadn't had a very long line. As we waited there, my nose twitched. My stomach arguing with me, calling out with a "fill me up!" I sighed and shuffled in place and caught Tidus looking down. His attention was on his own stomach.

"Hungry as always," I scoffed as I heard his stomach growl. Both Cecil and I were now looking at him, as he flashed a sheepish smile back at us. My stomach's growl was audible now, and a soft pinkish tint crossed my face. Cecil chuckled softly.

"Now who is the hungry one?" He said, chuckling as his own stomach began to growl. I tried to stifle a slight snort. I couldn't help it. Tidus started laughing at this.

"Glad we're on the same page then!" He sounded then, went back to laughing. I couldn't help but smile slightly of how ridiculous he was being.

_I thought that maybe this night wouldn't be so bad after all. I was also secretly hoping that I was overacting, and Cecil and I could be friends. Maybe we'd be a trio? The thought didn't sound too bad in my mind. I stood there… Hoping that everything would turn out okay, in the end._


End file.
